


Breaking The Silence

by SpellCasterLight



Series: Silence Series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Ever since your last encounter with the man you had been trying the tried and tested method of 'out of sight out of mind' to rid your thoughts of Shibi Aburame; of his gorgeous tanned skin, the fantastic way he made you feel and his tantalising taste...it hadn't worked yet but it was still worth a shot, nothing else had worked. [Shibi x Reader] [Minor Shino x Reader]Sequel to 'Silence is Golden'. Can be read stand alone.
Relationships: Aburame Shibi/Reader, Aburame Shino/Reader
Series: Silence Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Breaking The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another Tumblr request! Kami above I love this man! 😂
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shibi x Reader] or [Shino x Reader] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Graphic Sexual Scene. Cheating.

Shino and yourself had been finishing up a mission report when you looked up and suddenly it was pitch black outside. Instead of walking home in the dead of night Shino offered you to stay in his house, and, being the gentleman he was, he had taken the sofa and given you his bed.

You only agreed because it really was quite late and going home would be such a pain; also, the fact that his father was on a mission and not in the house.

Ever since your last encounter with the man you had been trying the tried and tested method of 'out of sight out of mind' to rid your thoughts of Shibi Aburame; of his gorgeous tanned skin, the fantastic way he made you feel and his tantalising taste...it hadn't worked yet but it was still worth a shot, nothing else had worked.

Bidding Shino a goodnight, you went to his room, stripped yourself of everything but your underwear and tank top and got into bed to sleep.

Your eyes opened lazily what must have only been a few hours later when your mouth was desert sand dry and with a silent whine of annoyance you kicked the covers off.

Creeping to the bathroom, you filled the glass with water from the tap, downed in one and, leaving the cup in the bathroom, you started your way back down the hallway when you paused mid step and your eyes went wide. The Aburame head, was there, in his room, sitting at his desk, _topless_.

"Shibi," you breathed even when he was already looking at you, pinning you were you stood even through his tinted sunglasses.

"Young One," he replied sitting up straighter in his desk chair only succeeding in making the muscles of his chest and arms be caressed by the lamp light, oh Kami damn they were even better than you remembered. "What are you doing here; so late?"

"Umm Shi-Shino offered me to stay we were doing paperwork," why did you feel guilty all of a sudden? You were just standing there; you hadn't done anything. Well, nothing _else_ , nothing since the _incident_. Your hand almost shook as you quickly swiped it through your let down hair. "I thought you were on a mission?"

"I was," the Aburame head replied tone even not moving from his swivel chair. "I only just returned."

You hadn't heard a thing, even when you were in the bathroom getting your drink, Jonin elite indeed.

He took a sip of something from his own glass then. The two of you, alone, drinking, you were getting a serious case of déjà vu in the most dangerous way possible.

His previous hidden words flooded your entire being then.

" _Our secret will remain just that."_

" _There can be no repeat."_

How many nights had memories of that afternoon on the hardwood floor encompassed every thought you had? Too many to count, _far_ , too many to count.

What you should have done was say goodnight, run back to Shino's room, lock the door behind you and not emerge until the next morning but you found your shoulder leaning on the open doorframe, cocking your hip to the side to draw attention to your ass, you know, the exact _opposite_ of the smart thing to do. You weren't smart. You were a fool. A fool that wanted more of what you had before.

"How-how was your mission?" You could have asked anything, it didn't matter, the already thick air in the room made it difficult to breath and obvious where this might lead.

"You do not; particularly; care how the mission went; do you; Young One?"

Swallowing thickly, you lowered your head and licked your lip for just a second, apparently playing along wasn't an option. "No; no, I don't."

Once again, just like before, your brain and body seemed to disassociate from each other because one moment you were staring at each other intensely the next your back was against his closed bedroom door and his tongue was in your mouth as you gripped him for dear life.

Your fingers roamed, drifted, over his delicious skin again, his shoulders, his chest, his biceps, his abs; you couldn't help but outright sigh at how fantastic he felt under your hands.

Shibi tasted dark, rich, like the spit running down from your mouth would taste like cream.

He removed your top slowly, unlike your last encounter, letting his hand drag over your already heated skin, but your underwear was removed quickly, sealing your lips together again so you moaned into his mouth when his first two fingers found your entrance easily.

When you flipped the two of you around, so his back was to the door he seemed genuinely stunned at such a move.

You crawled down his beautiful form, licking and biting and pawing in your path. Getting rid of his annoying, in-the-way clothing quickly, you wasted no time wrapping your lips around the head of half hard cock making him groan and you hum in glee.

Only managing to get a few deep throatfuls of dick before he was pulling your head away, throwing you on his king size bed and hovering over you. At least this time you got to be fucked by the Aburame head in a bed instead of on the floor, not that you cared, if he fucked you on the floor so be it, just as long as he fucked you.

A deep moan was pulled from the back of your throat when Shibi entered you in one solid push, when he was flush inside you he hauled you into another kiss making you whimper, he somehow felt even _better_ inside you than before, so snuggly inside you, you felt _everything_.

The beautiful man on top of you started a fast and bruising pace making your nerves flare to life like electric lights and lust filled cry, after lust filled cry leave your lips, all your shaking arms would do was hold on.

"Did I not; heavily; indicate this would never happen again?" Shibi gave a particularly heavy thrust then making you moan loudly, Shino could wake up and walk in and you couldn't find the will power to care as long as the elder Aburame kept thrusting into you with the force he was. Your entire world could fall apart in the blink of an eye, but it would be okay so long as you had this exquisite dick in you.

"You-you did," the whimper you gave then was truly abysmal sounding, like even your voice was pawing for more of this man.

"Then why; are we here?" His hand found a new home in a firm but not fierce hold around your throat, your hands coming to hold his wrist instinctively. "Why is my cock; buried; in you again?"

You felt your whole-body shiver and your inner walls clench harshly around his dick at that, his voice, his glorious dark chocolate _voice_.

"Because I wanted it so badly," you didn't so much confess because you knew he knew that already. "I've dreamt of nothing but your dick since that day."

The Jonin growled into the column of your throat, the nails of his other hand embedding themselves in your hip making you give a delicious hiss.

"Tell me you've thought of it," you begged you didn’t even care if you sounded pathetic you begged _openly_. "Tell me you've thought of it _please_."

The hand around your neck slipped to the back of it to slam your lips together.

"I have been able to think about; nothing; else," you whined in glee, burying your fingers in his hair. "Nothing; else."

Once again his thumb came down to push into your clit and just like before you came roughly around his dick making him moan, and you give broken cries of how much you loved his cock and his cum into his cheek.

Shibi came himself at that, crushing you to him and holding you so tight as he released his cum into you; you couldn't get a full lungful of air.

He fell beside you then all sweaty and panting hard, his hand never moving from your neck, and you moved your head forward to taste his lips again which he immediately replied in kind to.

As you felt some of his cum fall out of you, there was just so _much_ of it after all, you couldn't help but grin against his lips. It felt _so good_ to be _so full_.

* * *

The next morning you had a very brief second of fear when you entered the living room, where Shino was, but you breathed freely when he gave you a light kiss in greeting, the small sigh of relief you gave, the heir seemed to take as happiness at his actions.

"Good morning; Grasshopper," seeing his lips twitch upwards in a smile found you smiling too. "Did you sleep well?"

Visions of last night filled your memories; none of which involved sleeping.

"Yea, I did," you grinned a secret meaning grin. "I should sleep here more often."

The silence was broken between you and Shibi; and it would just keep getting louder.


End file.
